Trust
by Silent Specter
Summary: A kind of behind-the-scenes from the episode "Deception" when Kyd teleports himself and Angel out of the Hive Academy before it collapses. Anyways please R and R if you feel so inclined! Relevant reviews only please


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of its characters.**

Trust. A naïve concept. Mortals can never be trusted. They can claim selflessness, to be working to the benefit of others, but deep down, they are truly loyal to only themselves. Those that are cursed to be different, in appearance, in attitude, in ability, must learn this lesson early to survive.

I was cursed with the ability to teleport, and my difference was further emphasized by my horrid red eyes. I was shunned by my fellow man, and while I first blamed this on misunderstanding, I soon realized that people are innately wicked, and that I must be no different; a Kyd Wykkyd.

I was fortunate enough to meet other special people, and made friends within the institution for us: The Hive Academy. There was one person in particular, the angel girl. She made me feel something I had never felt before. It was confusing, but in a good way; her beauty was beyond the comparison of any other mortal I had ever seen.

I suppose anyone else in my position would've probably opened up, but previous experience kept holding me back. I found myself becoming increasingly aggravated the more I saw her, the warmth that spread through me when she looked my way, the way I would get shaky when she passed me in the hall. I thought I was stronger than this, more disciplined.

So I stopped seeing her. I teleported between buildings, and stopped going to the places she would hang out at. At first it helped, but I couldn't get her out of my head. I tried to distract myself by training with my friends (Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo) but it seems they had a new member in their clique, some guy named Stone.

The headmaster, Brother Blood called us to a "demonstration". Meh, it was just that Stone guy showing off his brute force. But _she_ just had to be there. When I felt the familiar sensations rushing back, I knew I had to find a more permanent solution, even if it meant trusting Angel not to destroy me.

It took me all night to gather up the confidence, the willingness to trust. I started looking for her, but she wasn't in her usual spots, so I just wandered the halls. I searched for what must have been hours before I finally spotted her.

I decided to walk over, but when I finally caught up, something was wrong. It felt shakier then when I was normally around her, and I realized it wasn't me, it was the whole building!

I wasn't sure what caused it, but I knew the building wouldn't last this kind of instability, and when the roof started to fall in, I instinctively cast a worried look to Angel, and to my surprise, she was looking right back into me. Time seemed to come to a halt.

That look told me everything, she had known all along, she had known when I stared, she had known when I was keeping close to her, and when I was keeping away from her. I couldn't understand how she knew but she did. More importantly, she knew what my power was and she knew that I could save her.

Soon, time resumed and she walked up to me, she wrapped her arms around me, and looked into my eyes one more time.

It was an incredible sensation, as though every nerve around where she held onto me had sent a wave of excited happiness across my body, and when she stared at me that last time, I saw something, something I had refused to believe in: I saw trust. Trust that I could take more than one person, trust that I would take us somewhere safe, trust… that she could put her entire life in my hands.

"Don't let go of me Wykkyd." She said.

"I won't." I spoke, for the first time, and teleported us away.

**Well there we go, my second fic after my hiatus. Tried to be as vague as possible on Wykkyd's background, I know many fans already have their own versions of his history, and I wanted pretty much any of them to fit. Last couple lines are a bit cheesy, but I've always favored the idea that Wykkyd CAN talk, he just chooses not to, and I figured he would use as few words as possible. Please review, if I don't get reviews, I'll probly just keep to the little one-pagers. Special thanks to XxPhoenix FlightxX, without whom; I probably would've stopped writing after my last story.**


End file.
